Mystery of Voices
by Phantom Twilight
Summary: When two worlds start to mix, Rolo and Goro, two who had died in their worlds, find themselves stuck in the other's world, and soon they discover that their new close friends have a mystery surrounding them, what will happen when two worlds slowly come together and reveal even more lies of the unwritten past? Time to find out,
1. little brother

_W__hen you read this, you will think you are reading fiction, and though many words you may read will say against it, don't let your mind sway from that opinion, for this... is just a distorted game of chess,_

_ \--_

I thought that I would die, I didn't care rather or not I died in that moment, however... a familiar voice called to me, and I realized that I was still alive,

"Hey, are you alright?" he repeated again and again

"Lelouch?" I asked as I slowly open my eyes

But when I do, I am met by someone who looked like Lelouch, but I could also tell that it wasn't him, his eyes were grey and his hair was done differently, and he wore glasses,

"I'm sorry, kid, I... don't know who Lelouch is" the one who called to me spoke

His voice sounded nearly exactly like Lelouch's, that's why I thought it was him...

"Me and my friend came here to hang out when we saw you laying here, I quickly came to see if you were alright, are you okay?" The boy asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I replied

A girl with blonde hair came up,

"Thank goodness you're okay!" She exclaimed

The boy grabs my hand and helps me to my feet, and I take a few steps forward before I start to fall, but speedily the boy caught me from falling,

"I believe someone needs a trip to the doctor" he spoke

He keeps me from falling as we leave the area, soon we're walking through the streets,

"When you were waking up, you thought I was someone named Lelouch, who is he?" The boy asked

"My older brother" I reply

"Oh so now I have a little brother?" The boy asked jokingly

My only response was a laugh,

"You sound just like him," I said

"So, what's the name of my little brother?" The boy asked with a small laugh

"I'm Rolo!" I said

"Nice to meet you, Rolo, I'm Akira" the boy said

"And I'm Ann" the girl said perkily

\--

How was that for the first chapter of Mystery of Voices? Well I hope you liked it! Until next time readers! Goodbye! (Date: August 29th, 2019)


	2. lost friend

_Of course, Rolo has an interesting journey before him, as he travels in a unfamiliar world, but, like him, another has a fairly interesting journey that you will be introduced to as well,_

\--

Point of View switch

I knew I would die after what I did, undoubtedly... so I thought, when I did what I did, I was fine with death, but... somehow... I could hear a familiar voice calling to me,

"Hello? Are you alright?" the voice called

"Akira? Is that... You?" I ask as I open my eyes

But, the one who stood over me was... Unfamiliar... Somewhat, his eyes were violet and his hair was different, but only in style, and he lacked glasses- though Akira could go without them, otherwise though... The man could be Akira's twin, beside him stood a girl with pink or orange hair, my vision was... Messing with me, probably because I should be dead,

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" I said

"Its okay, all you heard was my voice," the man chuckled

"Who is this Akira you mentioned?" The girl asked

"A... Friend of mine, well... Sort of... We were enemies for a long time there... But then I... I thought I was going to die when I did it but... I trapped myself with a homicidal lunatic to save him in the end, then... Next thing I know... I'm here..." I said

"Well, this is definitely not a better place to go... You look Japanese" the girl said

"Well that's good" I chuckled

"We should probably intorduce ourselves, I'm Kallen" the girl said

"My name is Goro Akechi" I spoke

"I'm Lelouch" the boy said

Lelouch helps me to my feet, but soon after I step forward I find myself falling forward, but about as fast as I started to fall was I caught,

"Thanks Lelouch" I said as Lelouch helped me back up

"You must have gotten hurt by that homicidal lunatic you mentioned" Lelouch said

"Likely" I replied

"Lets get you to an infirmary or something" Kallen said

And the three of us head off, I needed help walking, which was... Just a little embarrassing... Okay really embarrassing, but I was thankful for the help, still though... Where was I now?

And chapter two shows us that Goro is going on a quest quite similar to Rolo's, what will be discovered? Keep reading to find out!


	3. Mysterious encounters

_Finding yourself in a mysterious new world may be confusing, but when a person from another world whom you have never met before knows exactly who you are will be quite confusing for a duo of masked heroes..._

\--

Point of View switch

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling,

"I wish you would talk to me when I'm not in the metaverse, something feels... Off and you're the only I can think of to talk to" I sighed

The room was completely empty, or else I wouldn't be trying to talk to Arsene, my persona, ever since I met Rolo earlier... I've felt weird, like someone was following me... Or something,

"Trying to talk to Arsene, aren't you Akira?" A gentle voice spoke

I instantly sat up and started looking around, confused,

"Hello?" I call out as I look around

At first, I couldn't find anyone at all, until I noticed a girl with long green hair- and a red emblem on her head,

"Who are-" I start

"C-2" the girl says

"Okay... How do you know my name?" I asked

"That will be a very long story, but we must talk, join me outside?" C-2 asked

I nod and rush out the door, I felt like someone was following me- but I didn't expect them to be in the same room as me, and it made me quite nervous, I stand outside, waiting for her to come, when someone taps me on the shoulder causing me to jump, C-2 smiled softly at me, and the two of us started to walk, C-2 explained who she was and why she was here... And where she was from,

"Another world? Um... No offense but I have no clue whatsoever what you are talking about" I said

"I'm from the same world as Rolo" C-2 spoke

I froze, out of everything- that was what surprised me the very most,

"Yeah right, Rolo never mentioned anything about another world, and I am pretty sure he would have said something about that" I said

That's when I noticed Rolo walking up with big eyes,

"There is a reason that this is happening, Rolo, Akira, and soon, you both will know, as well as the others whom have been pulled into this, Trickster" C-2 said

And once again- she caught me off guard, how did she know that some people called me that?

Point of View switch

I looked around, ever since I met Goro I've felt like someone's been following me, and I keep hearing some weird song, I eventually lay down when suddenly...

"Lelouch, we need to talk" a gentle voice spoke

I sat up and make note of a girl with long blonde hair and a butterfly clip in it,

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Lavenza, one of the velvet room attendants" the girl said

"Velvet room?" I asked

"Yes, and we must speak, lets talk outside... Or in the velvet room, if you wish to see it" Lavenza said

"I think I'll pass, lets head outside" I said

I walked outside, but realized that Lavenza wasn't following, suddenly I hear a door open and shut and look beside me, there she was, the two of us start walking and she explains almost everything,

"You're... From another world?" I asked

"Yes I am," Lavenza replied

"Okay..." I said

"The velvet room is connected to the very world that Goro Akechi is from" Lavenza said

In the corner of my eye I see someone approach,

"You... look sorta familiar" I hear Goro say

Lavenza turned and looked at him,

"You know me as two others, Caroline and Justine" Lavenza said

"The twins?" Goro asked

Lavenza nodded,

"Fate has a reason for you being here, Akechi, and soon, you both will know, along with all others involved" Lavenza said

"Who else?" I asked

"You'll find out" Lavenza said

\--

Akira: okay this is definitely a first...

Lelouch: yeah, course that's probably because this is the first major piece of the story, oh sorry I mean show,

Me: yeah, its show time! Well... Not quite since this chapter is over...

Akira: lets get to the point,

Me: when this happens and these guys are hanging out with me **Points to Akira and Lelouch then Rolo and Goro, **then either the chapter is major or something major is coming and we can't wait,

Rolo: yeah, how are you enjoying the story? Also... Twili has forgotten to add the date on these last two chapters while she did with the first one... its August 30th 2019, and the day of the week is Friday,

Me: Ro, isn't that a bit much?

Rolo: not really and please don't call me Ro,

Me: okay **whimpers cutely**


	4. Undiscovered lies

_Only when the each piece falls into place, can the story really begin, and slowly, each piece is lining up into place..._

_\--_

Point of View switch

I wake up to familiar music, causing me to sit up, at the end of my bed was a girl with long blonde hair with a clip in it- wait... Lavenza?

"Lavenza? What are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm here to talk to you" she said

"Glad to know you're not here to watch me sleep" I laugh

The look on Lavenza's face was cold and mad, causing me to gulp slightly,

"I-I was just joking" I said quickly

"I am not here to play games, Akechi!" Lavenza stated

"Please, call me Goro" I said

"I'll call you whatever, now listen!" Lavenza stated

"O-okay... I saw you earlier, with Lelouch, why are you here though? I get that I'm a Wildcard, but... If it were something to do with that, I'd be in the velvet room wouldn't I?" I asked

"Yes, but you're here because things happened to work out like this," Lavenza explained

"Er... Okay? Why am I here anyways? What am I supposed to do?" I askedasked

"You and I are supposed to guide Lelouch to the truth of the other end of a lie" Lavenza said

"Okay? What is this lie and what is the truth?" I asked

"That, will be explained at another time" Lavenza spoke

"How am I supposed to guide him when I don't even know what we're going towards?" I asked

"You'll learn soon, but not yet" Lavenza said

"Understood..." I replied hesitantly

I was honestly even more confused than before, but well... That's how life works out I guess,

Point of View switch

In the middle of the night, I wake up to hearing a familiar voice, when I sit up I see exactly who I heard, C-2,

"Hi C-2" I said

"Rolo, we need to talk" C-2 said

"Okay?"

"You know, there is a reason why we're here" C-2 said

"I suspected as much, but I don't know what it is" I said

"You and I are supposed to guide Akira to the truth of who he is" C-2 said

"Okay? Pretty sure he already knows that though" I laugh softly

C-2 glares at me,

"Sorry" I quickly apologize

"Akira has been lied to for a long time, and he doesn't know it, we're supposed to help him uncover that lie, and maybe even take him back where he should have been for a long time" C-2 said

"Okay, so we'll be helping a friend get back home and figure out who he is? Got it, shouldn't be too hard" I said

"Rolo, it may seem like a easy task, but I swear to you it isn't, the people who lied to him aren't just gonna tell him, and if I told him, things would only get worse, as like I said, he's been lied to for a long time, as long as he can remember, he will believe the truth is a lie unless those who lied to him told him the truth" C-2 said

"Oh... Well, we can get them to tell the truth" I said

C-2 smiled softly, then looked around

"I'm gonna be leaving now, Rolo" she said

"See you later, C-2" I said with a smile

She walks out of my room and I go back to sleep,

Point of View switch

I stare up at the ceiling, I didn't know why, but tonight I couldn't sleep, for the last few days I had problems sleeping, I popped some earbuds in my ears and listened to soms music, hoping that qould relax me enough to make me fall asleep,

Point of View switch

Today, like the past few days, I lay awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I shut my eyes once again, but seconds later I am staring at the ceiling again, I sit up and look around, then eventually notice a guitar sitting in the corner, I hadn't played it for awhile, but I go over and grab it and play a song for myself, in hopes I could calm down and get some sleep,

\--

And hello fabulous readers! Okay that seemed way to Blazblue, another chapted written and what truth could be hidden from both Lelouch Vi Britannia and Akira Kurusu? Well, you shall find out! Goodbye until next chapter! (date: 2019, September 02, Monday)


	5. Imprisoned hearts

Well well well, I hope you enjoy this story quite much, and no, this isn't the usual beginning, commonly for the beginning expect Igor to be speaking, however, it is I, Rose Black, doing this part, it has been brought to my attention by **MagusZero **that I have been writing this story quite low quality, so, I will be striving to make each chapter longer, and make things less distracting (such as I will use !/? To mark the switching of views and be referring to C-2 as C.C) and the Arthur's Notes will have more to them as well, I thank you for reading this story to this point AND for reading this notice, and a big thank you to **MagusZero **for the advice! And again, I hope you enjoy the show (heheh, that was a pun, get it? "Enjoy the show"? "It's show time!" "The show's over" heheh)

\--

As the night passed, I slowly drifted to sleep, music rings in my ears soon though, as I found myself in...

A prison?

I sit up and look around, trembling, about a thousand thoughts bouncing around in my mind, as I bolt for the bars I hear the rattle of chains, a shiver ran down my spine as I fight against a pair bounding me by my wrists to the wall,

"What's going on here!? Where am I!? Why am I here!?" I screamed

_"Calm down, Lelouch" a man I hadn't seen before spoke_

"Who are you!?" I yelled

The man had a long nose and was sitting at a desk, Lavenza stood beside him...

"L-Lavenza? What's going on? Why am I here? And why are you here?" I asked

_"It's okay, in the real world you are safe and sound in your bed," the man spoke_

"T-the real world? W-what... What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked again

_"Welcome, Lelouch Vi Britannia, to the Velvet Room" the man said_

"The Velvet Room?" I asked

_"A place between matter and mind, where only one bound by a contract can enter, what it is to one person... Reflects their heart, and your heart... only one other I have encountered had a heart such as yours" the man said_

"Akira?" I asked

"Yes, that's correct" Lavenza said

_"I am Igor, and I will guide you on a path to rehabilitation," the man said_

"Rehabilitation? I don't see the... Point..." I said and then look down at the chains

It may have been odd, but I started thinking about Rolo, guess it was all this talking about hearts,

"Is it because of me being a prisoner to my own heart?" I asked

"Pretty much," Lavenza said

_"I guess sending you to his world made you a little... Different" Igor said_

"Sorry Master" Lavenza said

I found a little bit of rage rear up upon hearing her call him "Master",

"Oh, Lelouch! It's okay! He is the one who made me, which is why I call him "Master"" Lavenza explained quickly

"Oh... Heh..." is the only way I could think to respond

I was sure I was blushing, and Lavenza's giggle told me that I probably was,

_"It seems this visit has been cut short, you need your rest, I will summon you here again, when the time comes" Igor said_

I nod nervously, then I'm met by pitch black,

I wake up what felt like ten minutes later to a familiar voice shouting outside, I sat up to see what was going on to see a wide-eyed Goro running from C.C, causing me to start laughing, especially when I saw that there was some white stuff in C.C's hair,

"I swear I didn't do it!" Goro kept yelling

"Oh? And who did?" C.C would respond

I normally wouldn't find myself laughing so hard, but watching Goro running from C.C while what I suspected was whipped cream was in her hair made it near impossible for me to stop, I eventually went to try and get them to stop,

I step out between the pair and C.C starts to growl softly, clearly irritated, while Goro seems relieved I stopped her,

"Thanks" he said

"Don't thank me until I know what's going on" I replied

"He put whip cream in my hat!" C.C said

"I didn't do it! I don't know who did but it wasn't me" Goro replied

"C.C, why do you think he did it?" I asked

I was doing my best not to fall over laughing, this was too much,

"He is the only one who has enough whip cream to do this, and as we know he is from another world, pranks like this might be considered funny there" C.C said

"Oh? And how would you know?" Goro asked

"Probably because you yourself have been there, right?" I asked C.C

C.C glared, answering the question with the look in her eyes, just like Lavenza, C.C could travel between this world and the other one,

Question is... Why is this only happening now? The Velvet Room seems like something I should have known about before, along with the fact that there is a whole other world, and C.C could go to it, the more I think about it, the more questions I have, and the more questiona I have, the more I want to know, what is this other world like? Who is Akira? Why do we look alike? And the question that bugs me the most...

Why does that name sound so... Familiar?

\--

And how was that? I hope I am getting better and I hope to get some feedback, now you probably expect this to end here but I am plannong on adding quality to everything, why did I choose Rolo and Goro to be in the other's world? In their stories, they both sacrifice themselves for the main character, Rolo kept using his geass when he knew it could kill him, and very likely would, and Goro literally trapped himself with the cognitive version of himself (who was a psychotic killer dedicated to the one Akira and them were trying to stop) to save Akira and the other phantom thieves, which is one of many reasons why Goro and Rolo were sent to the other world instead of just dying, now why C.C and Lavenza can travel is to help the others be aware of what exactly is happening (somewhat) and help them guide Akira and Lelouch to the truth, and why Lelouch recognizes Akira's name? You'll find out eventually, but that would be a major spoiler alert, so, until next time, Rose Black out!


	6. Prison of lies

_The future is unpredictable, but could it be that the past is just as unpredictable as the future?_

_\--_

_!/?_

I finally drift to sleep, but when I find myself in a dream... I don't know how I knew it was a dream at first, I was in a black void, that was all that I could see, then blue light shines, with a red symbol floating in front of me, I recognized it, although I felt like I shouldn't have, it was like... I hadn't seen it in years, but knew exactly what it meant, _Geass__..._ I reached out to the light, why? I still am unaware, how I knew it? Again, I didn't know, it was just... I knew it from before, I didn't remember from where, or from when, just that symbol, and that it represents geass, how I even knew what geass was? It was just... There, in my memories, then, I could see C.C, looking back at me from the red light, on her forehead, I could see the very symbol she stood in front of,

"C.C... Who am I?" I asked softly

It was then that I was wide awake, blinking, I grab my glasses and slide them on and stare quietly out the window,

"Who am I?" I repeated to myself

My heart was racing, I didn't know what just happened, and it for some reason shook me really bad, I stand up and walk up to the desk, pulling out my notebook, I open it and draw the symbol, I lay down staring up at it on my notebook, _geass... The absolute power to control, no, to command anyone to do anything, how on Earth did I know what it was? I don't think I have... Ever seen it, there were also cases where the ability to reverse the effects of another's geass or stop time or read minds was what a person's geass was, but how did I know what it was? _Were only some of my thoughts, so mixed and confused, just like the most confusing thought I have had since I met Rolo and even more since I met C.C,

Why was Lelouch so familiar?

Ever since I met Rolo and he called me Lelouch, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that that name was familiar, very familiar, and when C.C said she and Rolo were from another world I became even more confused, How could I know someone... From another world? And how did I know him in the first place? Did I know him or did I hear about him before I met Rolo? In hopes of clearing my mind of the dream, I eventually force myself to leave my room, trembling, I walk out into the cafe and see Futaba and Rolo sitting at a table,

"You're awake!" Futaba exclaimed

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her

"You looked so... Content" Futaba said

I looked at the clock and bolted back,

"I have to get ready for school!" I yelled

"On a Sunday?" I hear Rolo ask

I froze, then go back,

"Yoy were gonna let me get in my uniform and run all the way to school on a Sunday? Futaba that's cruel" I joked as I sat down with Rolo and Futaba

All three of us start laughing,

"If it isn't the three musketeers" Ryuji laughed as he walks in

"Pretty sure I ain't in that group, no offense but I think when we figure out where on Earth Lelouch is at he would be the third musketeer, not me" Futaba laughed

"You never know, he might not even like Akira" Rolo said

"Ouch" I playfully replied

"Well, we don't know" Rolo said

"That would be weird because Lelouch and Akira look alike and so if they didn't like each other some people may get yelled at for mistaking one for the other" Ryuji laughed

My phone starts ringing and I put it up to my ear,

"Hello?" I asked

"Akira, are you packed? You're coming home tomorrow" my mother's voice said

She sounded almost upset that it was time for me to go home, and instantly I start begging to stay a little longer, when I hear the phone getting snatched from my mother,

"Akira?" My father's deep voice askes

"Yes?" I asked

"Its time to come home" he said

"You two don't even-" I started

"Don't you say that, boy! It's time to come home, don't argue!" He shouted

"I-I... Yes, father" I said

The phone hangs up and I bolt back, falling onto my bed, starting to sob, I didn't want to go back home, I eventually get up and start packing my things, barely able to see through the tears, Lavenza walks up to me, I hadn't noticed her earlier, but I didn't worry about it,

"Akira, its okay, you'll be back some day" Lavenza said

"Lavenza... Please, I... It... No matter how much you try to cheer me up, that won't change what I'm returning to..." I told her

"And for that, I am sorry, but this won't be your last visit, I am sure of it" Lavenza said chirpily

I smiled at her,

"I will be back... As soon as possible" I told her

I know I know, that seems new and sudden, but the truth will be revealed soon, try not to cry to much for Akira, he will be fine! Though next chapter might make you cry... Its a sad plan I have figured out... Well see you next time, Rose Black out!


	7. Hurtful truth

Hey everyone! Rose Black again! And this time, I am here to warn you, these following chapters will focus on Akira for a little while, and the moment you've all been waiting for will shortly follow! Though you don't even know what you have been waiting for, quick little challenge though- can you guess what the truth is? First, I will give you an idea of what's happening, soon we will be getting not only the truth Rolo and Goro have been sent to guide Lelouch and Akira to, but also another truth and an epic new character that I doubt you would ever see coming! But you are welcome to guess, comment who you suspect the new character to be and/or what the searched truth is or what the other truth is, all three or just one, but I wanna know if I'm predictable, so, where am I going with this story? And who is the character that will catch you off your guard? Hit me with your best guess, you can make more than one if you would like! Also, if you have any questions or comments, don't be afraid to comment on this story or PM me, I won't bite you! Also, one last thing before throwing you head-first into this chapter, what moment are you most looking forward to? Comment what seems the most exciting to you! Even if you don't know it will happen! Who knows? You saying it may make me put it in if I didn't plan on it, I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope that by the chapter I get better, its show time!

\--

I spend most of the day packing, Lavenza being kind enough to help me out, and eventually Futaba and Rolo join me and soon we have everything packed into a few suitcases, I still had tears on my face, I didn't want to leave, especially now, Rolo really was like a brother to me, although it mat seem like I was only playing when I called him my brother, it was starting to be like he was my little brother- and I knew my parents wouldn't want me to bring him, they would throw him out on the street! I'm their biological son and they always want to get rid of me, ever since I started getting into fights, but I always felt like I was supposed to, and I only did it in defense of others, I didn't even do it in defense of myself because of what happened one time I got in a fight to protect someone... I didn't know why I did it, but they had a knife, and they were trying to rob a young girl, and when I was fighting them, they apparently saw something else and it beat the hell out of them... What was wrong though, was that I laughed...

_The memory clouds my mind, my one little dagger was nothing to three knifes, I was just as terrified as the girl I was defending, crying out in fear as I tried to chase the robbers away,_

_"How cute! He thinks he can beat us!" One of them laughs_

_Then, out of nowhere, they all three froze up, apparently they saw someone behind me, whatever it was jumps them and quickly has them down, covered in blood and burns, whoever it was was so fast he couldn't be seen, making the robbers squirm and whimper, which made me laugh, only for a moment does the figure stand still, he wore a hat and a long black cloak with a violet bandana folded around his neck, I can't explain much more, but his hair was black with a neon blue streak and he had orange-ish yellow eyes, and a mischievous smirk, before he disappeared into pitch black, but not before speaking a message..._

_"Akira, don't let what your father did ruin you- he made a mistake turning against you, and turning you against him," he said_

_Heh... I always wondered what that meant..._

"We should go out for lunch Akira! Today is your last day here, we should make the most of it!" Futaba giggled

"Sounds fun to me, is everyone in?" Rolo asked perkily

"Sounds all sorts of fun to me, lets get the others and head out to town" I told them

We called Ann, Makoto, Ryuji, Haru, and Yusuke over to the cafe and we started off out into town, we danced instead of walked, which was Ann's idea- since I wasn't staying very much longer so we couldn't go hang out somewhere where we could just dance, we got lunch and went shopping and hung out at the arcade and went by that sweets shop Ann loves so much, we went skateboarding which was an extreme fail on my part and Rolo's, we both fell on our butts about a thousand times before giving up, then we rode on motorcycles which actually went really well, minus Makoto yelling at me for leaning forward and shutting my eyes, that was a unique feeling and it was quite enjoyable, felt like a bird flying free, until Makoto startled me and snapped me out of it, and then Rolo copied me and Makoto yelled at him as well... Then we went to a weapon shop and they had to stop me from before I bought the other half of the weapons he had... He had some really cool new ones, I couldn't help myself, then we went back and watched Sword Art Online and other anime and movies, but the day went by way too fast, I was awake most of the night, and when the next day came, I got my stuff together and Ryuji drove me back, everyone was there, all of us phantom thieves, with Rolo, one thing I would miss... Was hanging out with him, he was like my little brother, most everyone thought I was just playing when I called him my brother, but it was starting to be like he was really my brother, and I was gonna miss my little bro, we stopped in front of my house and I hugged everyone, holding onto Rolo for about two minutes,

"I'm gonna miss you, Ro" I said

"I'll miss you to Akira" Rolo said

"I'll see you all when I go back, and I promise I will be back as soon as possible," I vowed

My mother stepped out of the house, she gave Rolo an odd look,

"Who's the kid?" She asked

"He is a friend of mine," I said

"One of their little siblings I suppose? Should they really be bringing them out so far from home?" My mother asked

"No, he is here because he is my friend, we met in the park and if he is a little brother to any of us its to me," I said

The look on her face told me that she became worried when she said that,

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"He got me confused with his brother and

since then we became friends and now he's like a brother to me, what else would I mean?" I asked

"Oh, I don't know" my mother said

I became suspicious, every time I said something along those lines, she got jumpy, ever since I was little, I say my goodbyes and they leave after I get my stuff out of the van, I go inside and walk straight to my room, staying away from everyone, apparently my mom had learned about one of the fights I got into awhile back just after I left and she came into the room,

"Akira, how many times do I have to tell you?" She growled

"What did I do?" I asked

"I heard about that fight you got into awhile back, just after you left? Do you never learn your lesson?! You're sixteen years old for grief sake! You should know better by now!" She yelled

"I was defending someone!! Why the hell can't you ever believe me when I say that?! Its the truth!!" I shouted

"And why should I believe that?!" She screamed at me "You laughed when people were terrified and in pain!! You were still laughing when you came home!!"

"Because they were laughing at me and that lady when we were terrified!! When they were hurting us!! I was a bloody mess when I came home from that fight because I refused to go to a hospital!! I was bleeding and could have died and they were laughing!! They were mainly terrified and getting beat up!! I had every right to laugh! I'm not saying it was right but I don't go provoking people or starting fights just to hurt them! When have I ever done that?!" I shouted

"You're a little devil!" She shouted

"I don't enjoy other people's pain damn it!! I don't get into fights just to fight I do it to defend people who are to scared to defend themselves! Most people would be proud to have a kid like that!!" I said

"You're not even my kid! We adopted you because no one else would and now I see why!!" My mother shouted

It felt like my heart stopped, I could tell that my mom didn't quite realize what she said... Until she saw how I reacted, the look in her eyes told me she was about to say something else as some sort of apology, but I bolted away before she could, I didn't want to hear it...

Outside, I climbed into a tree and started crying, my mother came out and started calling for me, but I did my best to block her out, _I'm adopted... I can't believe they never told me,_

"Akira! Akira please! Please I need to talk to you!" My mother shouted

_Again, memories embrace me, after my fight with those three muggers where that mysterious man appeared, I walked home, a police officer following me,_

_"Kid, you really should go to a hospital" the officer repeated for the 50th time_

_"No, my parents wanted me home after school, and I am already really late and they're already gonna be really mad at me," I told him_

_He continued to try to convince me to go to a hospital as I limped along the sidewalk, bleeding from my stomach, arms, chest, a few cuts on my legs and feet, and a small cut over my left eye, making it hard for me to see, I do believe that's why I got glasses, the officer was holding onto me to keep me from falling, as when I was walking without help I kept stumbling,_

_"Sir... I need to get home" I said_

_"Kid, I am just looking out for you, with that many injuries you could collapse and die before we get halfway to your house" the officer said_

_"Impossible" I said_

_"And why is that?" The officer asked_

_I pointed at the house we were nearing,_

_"That's my house" I said_

_"Okay, but who's to say you won't- Kid!" He cut himself off as I started to fall_

_He catches me before I hit the ground, then he picks me up and carries me to my house, I hear the door open and then the shocked gasp of my mother and feel a pair of arms wrap around me,_

_"Akira! Akira wake up!" She yelled_

_"I'll call for an ambulance" I hear my father yell_

_My vision hadn't completely faded out quite yet, it seemed like I should have listened, my mind was at that moment going haywire before everything fades away,_

"Akira! Is that you hiding in that tree?" My mother's voice snaps me out of my memories

"Please... Just leave me alone" I whimpered

She came up to me,

"Akira... I... I didn't mean... I'm so sorry I never meant for you to find out like that!" She said as tears started pouring fron her eyes

I stared at her for a second before coming down and hugging her,

"Don't cry... Please don't cry" I said

"Akira, I know we should've told you years ago, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you! And your father felt the same, we kept trying to choose the right time- first when we said when you were eight then ten then twelve then thirteen and then I just... Akira I'm so sorry for everything, I am sorry for saying we shouldn't have adobted you and I'm sorry we lied to you all your life, I'm just so so so so sorry Akira!!" She cried

"Its alright Mom..." I said

"I love you Akiry" she said

That hit like a thousand bricks, she hadn't called me that since I started getting into fights, and she probably noticed as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes,

"I love you to Mom" I said

She knew I would probably want to know more about my family, so when I told her I was going to search for them she didn't seem so surprised, I told her that she would always be my mom, and then I had to find a way to tell my dad, when I finally told him, he nearly started crying and caught me in a tight hug,

"I didn't want you to find out like that Akira, I'm so sorry, please be careful- I was told your biological family might be dangerous, I suspect that's why you're a fighter- and I'm sorry for getting so mad when you got into fights, I'm gonna miss you kiddo" he said

He didn't let me go for several minutes, after saying my goodbyes I left, not sure when... or if I would return, if my family was dangerous, my life could be in danger when I found them, but no danger would scare me from finding out the truth of who I was, I messaged my friends about what was going on, and they... Flipped out, Rolo seemed the most calm, asking if that meant there was a chance I might come by again, I told him I might, the others looked forward to it, but that was if I came by, I told them I should probably find a place to sleep for the night as it got darker, and eventually I found a camping area, and I had a tent in my bag just in case, so I got a little area and slept there for the night.

HA HA HA I have discovered something!! This will sure be helpful in the upcoming chapters hahaha!! Well now lets get to the conversation, the truth is nearing as is the end, and the mysterious man who helped Akira in that flashback? He will return again, the officer was a random character, but who was the mysterious hero who came to Akira's rescue? Keep reading on! And who is Akira's father? What did he do to piss Akira off? Why doesn't Akira remember? And why does this mysterious hero know who the father is and what he did to turn Akira against him? Well, find out!


	8. Hurtful truth 2: The Splitting Path

_Memories of a beloved but lost past turn to be a guiding, yet blinding light, will Akira follow a road of vengeance, or will he fall in defense of injustice?_

* * *

_Outside the castle, me and my siblings are playing tag, I was currently "it" and my eyes were focused on my sister, Corneila,__"I'm gonna get you!" I laughed__"Not while I'm still running" Corneila giggled__She dropped off a dirt ledge I hadn't notice and I fell off of it, she then climbed back on top, giggling,__"Told you" she giggled before running off__I look through the forest and smile, ducking through the trees to catch Corneila, or anyone for that matter off guard and tag them, I pop out and tackle my older brother, but quickly I realize I tackled the wrong one,__"Sorry Clovis!" I apologized__He had been painting a flower with a butterfly on it when I tackled him, I got off of him just as Nunnally walked up to check on us, I tapped her arm and bolted, yelling "tag" as I ran,__"That wasn't fair" she giggled__She checked on Clovis and then chased after me, Euphy giggled, as she started to run from her as well, I felt bad for Lelouch, as he wasn't nearly as fast as the rest of us and quickly Nunnally caught up to him instead of me, but then he started running for mw instead and I had to keep running,__"Lelouch! C'mon tag team? Corneila tagged me and then Nunnally was after me but now you? C'mon!" I whimpered__"You're the second fastest, I gotta be able to catch you eventually" he laughed__That's when he had to stop to catch his breath, falling down, causing me to come running, I should have known it was a trap as the second I got close he tapped me and bolted, yelling tag as he ran- just as I did seconds ago,__"C'mon!" I whined__I chased after Lelouch with every intent to tag him back,_"Akira? Its morning" A familiar voice rung in my ears

I woke up instantly, to find Rolo laughing a little,

"I found you!" He exclaimed happily

"Rolo? How on Earth...?" I started

"Me and the others thought about the fact that you would need a place to sleep at night from now on, so we started searching for you!" Rolo said

"Thank you then, Rolo" I said

My mind was being overrun by memories- I knew they were mine, but up until now I didn't remember any of them, and the last ones made me mad, it slowly became more clear, who I was,

"Rolo, want to help me find C.C?" I asked

"Sure!" Rolo said

I smiled, I was gonna wait to tell him... That I was right to call him my brother, and the future was now, completely uncertain, the two of us walk away as thoughts fill my head, the man I saw that one day when I was in that fight was the only reason I was alive, as my father, in a rage ordered my murder, after he had abandoned Nunnally and treated Lelouch like shit, and that man went against him and saved my life, he brought me here, instead of leaving me in that chaos, but now, I plan to go back, and I will be a source of many nightmares,

Finally, we found the others, Ann giggled,

"There you two are! So Akira, I gotta know, any luck on figuring out who your parents are?" She asked

"Oh c'mon Ann, he only found out about being adobted yesterday" Ryuji said

"I know! I know! But I was curious" Ann said

"Actually, I know exactly who my parents are, and I have a lot of siblings" I spoke

"Oh wow!" Ann said

"So does that mean I'm not gonna be your little brother anymore?" Rolo asked

"Not at all Ro, in fact, it just makes it more official if I am right," I said

Everyone looked even more confused and intrigued when I said that, making me laugh a little,

"Shall I introduce myself?" I asked

They all nodded, and I smiled

"I am Akira Vi Britannia," I said

They all stared at me, clearly shocked, Rolo's eyes went big and he hugged me, I hugged him back, but as I do, I hear two voices,

"You've done a good job of keeping an eye on him, its almost impressive, and you made a massive sacrifice to do so," I hear C.C say

I looked up to see C.C and that man standing together,

"Yes, it was quite a sacrifice, for a long time, freedom hasn't been very optional for me, but now here I am, talking with you once again, C.C" the man said

I watched the two as they talk, the man hugged C.C, his wings flapping a little,

"Calm down, I missed you to but you're flapping your wings like a dog wags his tail" C.C giggled

The man blushed immensely,

"Guess I gotta keep them in check" he chuckled

C.C hugged him back, causing him to smile, Rolo looked up,

"Who's that with C.C?" He asked

"Not sure" I said

"I just hope Akira isn't planning any trips to the velvet room anytime soon," the man chuckled

He rubbed his neck a little, causing C.C to giggle some more,

"It will just be a few days" she giggled

"I know, but I will miss you in the meantime, you may not remember everything- but my memories are clear as the sky, and you are my best friend, and you always have been" the man said

The man disappears in blue flame and C.C just runs off, I stare up at where they were, _I was probably the one he watches over, but why? And how does he know... Oh right, when he saved me he was with C.C that first time, now that all makes sense though, he was supposed to watch over me,_ over the next few days, me and Rolo and the others look for both that man and C.C, but finally, one day, we found an odd building, with the geass symbol, Rolo's eyes light up with the same symbol, telling me he has a geass, when we stepped out onto the platform, it started glowing red, causing the others to run up to us, the red light revealed a figure watching from above,

"So, you guys made it" he said

he jumps down and lands in front of us, it was that man, except now I could see the geass symbol on his forehead like C.C,

"Akira, Rolo, I've been waiting for the two of you" he said

* * *

A boy with wings from the very world Rolo comes from, who is this man? And why does he watch over Akira? And is Akira really Lelouch's and Rolo's brother? So many questions and so many unwritten answers! But don't you worry, the show is far from over! Will Lelouch remember his brother? Will they ever meet again? Well, you shall see, if you're enjoying this story, have any questions or comments, ideas to improve, or anything of the sort, say so in the comments! Bye bye!


	9. Hurtful truth 3: Princes of Rebellion

_A heart filled with pain and hate will lead to a path of blood and destruction, much as it pains me to say, Akira Vi Britannia may very well be on the path of vengeance and blood, and he won't be alone-_The man stood before us, before bowing,

"Akira, I apologize to you, I feel I have deceived you for the longest time" he said

"What do you mean? We haven't really had a conversation before" I said

"Joker, please let me continue" the man said

I froze, how did he know my codename? My name was one thing but my codename was a totally different thing altogether,

"I have been working with you, when you didn't even know it was me, as such was my intent, it is I..." The man started as he stood up straight

He looked right at me as he finished his sentence,

"Arsene" he spoke

My eyes widened,

"There's no way... How?" I asked

"I was sent to look after you, make sure you were safe, then I found out about you being a future persona user- and, for that matter, a wildcard, I knew I would be trapped in your heart and mind until a certain point, but I had Igor make me your persona, which is why, in the metaverse I would talk to you, while the others wouldn't" the man said

"Prove it" I said

""Are you really just going to watch? Death awaits him if you do nothing, was your previous decision a mistake then?"" He repeated

I knew that speech, Arsene said it when he was first awoken, when I wasn't doing anything to stop Kamoshida,

""No, it wasn't"" was my response

""Very well, I have heeded your resolve, vow to me, I am thou, thou art I, thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, call upon my name, and release thy rage, use the strength of thine will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to hell itself" Arsene said

I nodded,

"So it really is you" I said

"Yes, it is me" Arsene said

"How did you become human?" Ann asked

"He already explained it, he became a persona to watch over Akira, but that was only until..." Rolo started

"Until the time was right," Arsene said

Ever since that one day, Arsene has been watching over me, and now I finally find out that he sacrificed so much to keep me safe, I run up and hug him, clearing catching him off guard, but he hugged me back all the same,

"If it weren't for you, I would surely be dead, and you sacrificed your freedom to keep me safe, thank you Arsene" I said

"H-hey don't get all mushy on me now" Arsene laughed softly

I chuckled at him, he had quite a sense of humour, but that's when he got a serious expression, and I could hear his voice in my head,

"Akira, I may not be your persona anymore, but, I still have a contract for you, not like any you've yet encountered" his voice said

I nodded at him and he continues,

"You seek revenge, is that correct? If so then you will need new power, if you choose to help bring Britannia to its knees, in this moment, then I can give you the power you seek and the power you need to beat your father, do we have a contract, Akira Vi Britannia?" His voice asked

I nodded

"I except your contract" I said

Arsene nodded and smiled, as a weird feeling rushed throughout me, to my left eye,

"Contract?" Ann asked

"You mean like... A persona one? I thought now that he's human that won't work anymore" Ryuji said

"I think it was a geass contract" Rolo said

Although there was no way for me to see it, I could tell that my left eye flashed red wuth the geass symbol by everyone's reactions,

"Yes, Rolo, that's very correct" I said

Arsene nodded, then stood and looked to the others,

"Those of you who want to go with Akira, Rolo and me, stay on this platform, those who don't, it would be wise to step off of it," he said

Everyone stayed on the platform, and with that, red light embraced all of us,

I wake up to the sound of a unfamiliar voice, calling to me, but not by my name

"Lelouch! Lelouch are you alright?" A female voice called to me

"Huh?" I mumble as I open my eyes

"Who ever said it was a good idea to sleep in the park? Have you lost your mind?" The girl asked

"Sorry," I said

I sit up straight and she stares at my eyes,

"Your eyes are different... They're grey not violet... Wait... You're not Lelouch, Goro told us about you you're Akira" the girl said

"Goro? As in Goro Akechi? I thought he was dead..." I said

"Nope, alive and well unless I was walking with a ghost" the girl said

"How is he?" I asked

"He's pretty good, though he keeps asking us to make pancakes, wonder what that's about" the girl asked

I laughed, I remembered just how much Akechi liked pancakes, they were his favorite food, I was glad to know he was still alive,

"Kallen! I think I found... Rolo" a familiar voice called

"Huh? I thought Rolo was dead..." The girl said

"He's just fine," I said with a small laugh

"You know him?" The girl asked

"Yeah" I said

The two of us went over and I see Rolo laying asleep or unconscious on the ground, with Akechi kneeling beside him,

"He's breathing and every- huh?" Akechi stared at me "no way... Akira, is that really you?"

"Yep, its me" I said

"Its great to see you!" Akechi said

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN?!" A voice yelled

Everyone looks over to the trees to see Yusuke clinging to a branch for dear life,

"Yusuke? He's here to? And do you know Rolo?" Akechi asked

I nodded, and he chuckled

"Guess that means you know about Lelouch" he laughed

"Yeah I know about him, its nice to see you, alive and well, we kinda thought you were dead..." I said

The three of us go to help Yusuke, Akechi climbs the tree and gets on the branch Yusuke was hanging from and helps him up onto the branch,

"Akechi? Aren't you supposed to be...?" Yusuke started

"Yeah yeah I know, you thought I was dead" Akechi laughed

Once we got everyone together, minus Arsene who I was sure was hiding somewhere, and was completely nervous to tell Akechi about, I mean how was I supposed to explain that? I explained who I truly was to Akechi and Kallen,

"So that's why the two of you look and sound alike, you're twins" Akechi said

"Wouldn't go that far, I mean we're brothers but I'm not quite sure twins..." I said

"You two are the same age" Akechi said

"Okay then, I guess we are" I chuckled

A boy with blue hair ran up,

"Goro! Lelouch! We've been looking for you two! And Lelouch we called your phone like fifty times" the boy whined

"He's not answering?" Me and Akechi said in sync

"Well wouldn't you know if you weren't answering your own phone?" The boy asked

"Lets go" I said

"Its alright, Akira, I already found him, sorry if we worried you all, I told him, since we were in such a hurry, not to answer his phone quite yet, sorry for the panic" Arsene's voice spoke

I looked over to the left and Arsene stood there, with Lelouch standing beside him, staring at me with wide eyes,

"They weren't kidding when they said we looked near exactly alike" Lelouch said

The boy with blue hair looked at me then at Lelouch, then he froze and looked at Rolo,

"Um... What am I missing here?" He asked

"I'm Akira, and Arsene, I suspect you already explained everything to Lelouch" I said

"Arsene? As in your persona? Um... What happened while I was gone?" Akechi asked

"Long story" Me and Arsene replied in sync

"And no, Akira, I thought it would be better for you to explain," Arsene said

"Makes sense" I laughed

"Well I explained what happened with Rolo and Goro, but not the rest" Arsene said

"How is it that I knew you were going to say that?" I laughed

"Say, how about we have this conversation over breakfast or lunch or whatever time of day it is? I haven't eaten in hours" Ryuji whined

"That's actually a good idea! That and Milly REALLY wants us back before lunch, so lets hurry" the blue haired boy said

We found ourselves at the school shortly afterwards, a girl with blonde hair stood outside, waiting,

"You guys are finally back! Though there are quite a few extras..." The girl said

Lelouch and Rolo practically dragged me forward, I didn't even tell Lelouch we were brothers quite yet and he was already dragging me around,

"This is Akira" Rolo and Lelouch said in sync

"Do you two have to drag me?" I laughed

"Sorry, its pretty exciting to introduce someone who looks almost exactly like you" Lelouch said

"Oh, Goro told us about you, how back home you were a superhero" the girl giggled

"Not quite a superhero" I chuckled

"Akira, I have seen you in action, you're a superhero" Rolo laughed

"Can we get something to eat now?" Ryuji asked

"Follow me" the girl said

She took us to a big room, that looked like a ballroom, but with plenty of tables and chairs, and each table had some sort of food on it, it started out with a school council meeting, then when that was over, Lelouch sat with us and I tried to explain everything, but then, Nunnally came into the room, she froze upon seeing me,

"Akira? Is that really you?" She asked

That was what caught me off guard the most, she remembered me...

"Yes, Nunnally, its me" I told her

"I thought I would never see you again, when Father ordered you to be killed..." Nunnally said

"I was saved," I said the pointed over to Arsene "That's Arsene, he saved my life then and several other times afterwards"

"Thank you, Arsene" Nunnally said

Arsene smiled softly

"Your welcome" he replied

"Nunnally, where do you remember Akira from?" Lelouch asked

"Lelouch, don't you remember? Akira is our brother, he used to play tag with us before Mother was killed, you often called him a little fox because he was fast and kept tricking us about his location," Nunnally said

Lelouch's eyes widened,

"I thought those memories were just... Nightmares and dreams... I never thought our father would go as far as to order the death of his own son..." Lelouch spoke

Someone else entered the room, glaring at me,

"Um... Why is he glaring at me?" I asked

"That's Suzaku, he's probably mistaking you for me" Lelouch said

I stood up, and approached Suzaku,

"Listen, please stop, and leave my brother alone, its starting to get annoying and this is my first time encountering you" I said quietly in hopes of not letting Nunnally hear me

I turned and sat back down, Nunnally came up with us and smiled at me, I looked back just for a second and Suzaku is looking at me, clearly confused,

"First encounter? We've known each other for seven years" he mumbled

He eventually sat by Nunnally and nearly fell out of his seat when he realized that he wasn't talking to Lelouch, but to me, a stranger in his eyes, instead

"Holy- since when are there two of you?" He asked

Me and Lelouch couldn't contain our laughter, we busted up laughing,

"I'm Akira" I laughed

"Goro's friend?" Suzaku asked

"And Lelouch's twin" I added

And that's when he fell out of his seat,

"Are you alright?" Nunnally asked

"Yeah, I was never aware that Lelouch had a twin" Suzaku chuckled

* * *

**Okay, that got way to funny in the end, but don't worry, the show is far from over, Akira has already chosen the path of revenge, but the path is red with blood, can Akira really see it through? Well, that's something even I would like to know, **(he stole the show for now, I'll get it back next chapter)** we will find out the fate of the world in the coming chapters, I bid you good day or good night or good morning, for every time of day where you are when you read this chapter, and I will still be hanging out- now more than ever, gotta keep an eye on both Akira and Lelouch now, not to mention I also have to watch Rolo, least I will have help, C.C and Rose are gonna help, isn't that right Rose? **I never signed up for that,**well I can get Lavenza's assistance, **okay I am stealing the show back, the story wouldn't quite be the same if there weren't some laughs, so I had to have a really funny ending to this chapter, since both persona 5 and code geass have their funny moments, so the funniest one is when the phantom thieves, Arsene and Rolo are in the code geass world! Also, don't tell my winged companion, but I may or may not make a story focused on him, have a good time, goodbye!

(last surprise chorus plays)


	10. Phantom Knights

_Darkness like ash, ash like darkness, the price of revenge is not one, but both_

* * *

"Wait, so Akira is your twin?" Milly asked with wide eyes as she stared at me and Lelouch

"Yes, he is" Lelouch said

"That explains the resemblance I guess..." Milly murmured

"So... You should probably use an alias, I mean, you are suspected to be dead according to what you guys told me" Milly spoke as we walked through the halls

"Alright," I said

"Probably Lamperouge, Lelouch, Nunnally and Rolo use that last name, so... How does Akira Lamperouge sound to you?" Milly asked

"It sounds great" I said

Akechi ran up to the group of us,

"Akira! Me and Lelouch were talking about Schneizel... Should we... Um... Talk somewhere else?" He asked

His eyes dart between Milly, Rolo, Lelouch and Nunnally, telling me exactly what he wanted to talk about,

"He has a palace, doesn't he?" Rolo asked

He tried to keep completely calm, but I could hear a little excitement in his voice,

"What are you talking about?" Akechi asked

His voice had become high pitch, trying to hide the fact that that was exactly what he was going to tell me, most likely,

"Its alright Akechi" I said

"Goro will do just fine, Akira" Akechi said

Goro sighed, and held up his phone,

"Yes, Rolo, he has a palace" he spoke

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with the velvet room?" Lelouch asked

"Huh? How did you...?" I started

"I was there once" Lelouch said

"You were? Akira told me about it, but I've never seen it, I bet its really cool" Rolo said

"It is I guess, minus I was in a prison cell chained to the wall" Lelouch said

"For me it wasn't so different, except I wasn't chained..." I said

"They did say that your heart was similar" Lelouch said

"I don't understand" Nunnally said

"There's this really cool but odd place, and what it looks like is reflected off the heart of the person who is there," I said

"Oh wow, that sounds cool" Nunnally said

"So wait, Schneizel has a palace, is that some sort of code?" Milly asked

"Well, would it be alright for us to show you guys?" I asked

Milly nodded excitedly,

"Its alright with me" Lelouch said

"I'm curious, if it would be alright, can I go?" Nunnally asked

"Akira, you already know my answer" Rolo laughed

The others nod, and Goro hits the button, what I didn't notice, however, was Suzaku running up, we find ourselves at the palace, Lelouch's eyes became wide

"Whoa! When did you... You weren't in that outfit just a minute ago..." Lelouch said

He was clearly surprised, which Rolo seemed to find hilarious,

"When entering the metaverse they sort of switch into those outfits, Mona's wording for it is transform though really just their clothes change" Rolo said when he stopped laughing

"Okay... that didn't make much sense" Lelouch said

"You'll get used to it, I sure have" Rolo laughed

"What's going on?! What is this place?!" A voice comes up from behind us

Lelouch turned around, followed by the rest of us, Suzaku ran up to us, then froze and stared at me and the others,

"What are you guys wearing? Are you some sort of phantom thieves or something?" He asked

"Actually we are the phantom thieves" I said

He stared at me for a second,

"Okay... What is this place?" Suzaku asked

"That's a long, long story" Rolo said

As we approach the center, where we suspected we would encounter the true challenge, Rolo and Morgana explained everything, Rolo managing to do better than Morgana, somehow,

"Wow... Weird..." Suzaku said

We eventually were at a giant castle in the middle and Rolo quickly found an infiltration point,

"Guys, found a nice spot to slip in" Rolo said

We go up to him to find that he'd found a giant, open window, Arsene, who hadn't left my side much ever since he found Lelouch and brought him to meet me and the others, flies right in,

"It seems clear" he said

We all slip in, and Suzaku starts walking forward,

"C'mon, lets go" he said

"I think someone is starting to get excited" Rolo laughed

Suzaku laughs as he steps forward, activating a trap none of us noticed, but suddenly all of us were surrounded by shadows, I hear a loud thud, quickly catching my attention, and I see Arsene, pinned to the ground by his wings,

"Son of a bitch!" He yelped

Quickly I summon High Pixie, as the others summon their personas, it wasn't too long before the lot of us had gotten through half of the shadows, while making sure Lelouch, Nunnally, Milly and Rolo were safe, by the time we got to Arsene, the shadow had hurt him pretty bad, I attack with my dagger, slicing the shadow up fairly fast, and check on Arsene, kneeling down beside him,

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, nothing... that won't heal..." Arsene said

Arsene flies a tiny bit,

"For now I will have to retreat, I'm sorry" Arsene said

"Its fine, you're hurt, you need to rest" Ann said

He flies off and lands somewhere I hoped was safe, I hear Suzaku gasp and a dark laugh shortly after, instantly bringing my eyes to where Suzaku was, to see Suzaku stepping back away from... Who I could only suspect to be Shadow Schneizel, one of ny first thoughts was one that normally would never even enter my mind, _if you are who I think, you could be the start of my revenge against our damned-to-hell __father..._ I shake the thought from my head, I couldn't let my want for revenge cloud my judgement,

"My my my, what do we have here?" Shadow Schneizel asked

"Schneizel!" Lelouch growled

"How many shadows must I bring forth to kill all of you? Hmm... Let me think" Shadow Schneizel laughed

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Suzaku growled

"All of you are little obstacles, and you know what I do to obstacles? I eliminate them! As I will eliminate you! Even you, did you really think you, an eleven could be worthy to protect my sister? She's dead because you failed!" Schneizel growled "so you... Will be the first to die!"

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging folks, but this is a cliffhanger after all, what will happen to Suzaku? Schneizel wants him dead and everyone is in HIS palace, will Suzaku die? Or will he be rescued? Joker and the others who can actually fight the shadows can't get to him, you shall find out what happens to our little knight in the next chapter! Until then, Bye!


	11. Phantom Knights: 2 Black Knight

_The path will surely be coated with blood, but will the blood of a friend be amongst it?_

* * *

"Suzaku!" Nunnally cried out

I could tell Suzaku was terrified, but ready to die, my one hope at the moment was that it wouldn't come to that for any of us, then... He suddenly fell to his knees,

"No... Suzaku! Don't worry! We're coming!" I yelled

* * *

!/?

(awakening theme from persona 5)

"Ah, yes, the blame of death, you're used to receiving that, aren't you Suzaku?" A voice I couldn't quite describe spoke

I knew it, but I didn't, and I couldn't see where it came from,

"What do you want?" I asked quietly

"Stand up and stop cowering, people died because of your failures, you've killed before, what does it matter? You were doing what you thought was right, but would you say that Kallen is a bad, evil person for doing what she believed was right even though it resulted in death?" The voice asked

"No... I wouldn't... But I killed my own father and failed the one I love which resulted in her dying... Its different" I answered

"Do you want there to be more death on your hands? If you back down now, do you think all of your friends can fight their way out? Especially after someone they cared about died?" The voice asked

The voice pointing that out made me look over to everyone else, Akira had to go back and keep the shadows from getting to Lelouch and Nunnally and Rolo and Milly, while the others kept trying to fight their way through, but there were too many shadows... I could tell they couldn't get out of this situation, not without some sort of help, or a miracle

"No, I don't" I said

"Do you wish to help them?" The voice asked

"Yes, I do" I said

"Very well, then let us make a contract," the voice spoke

My head started aching, which quickly caught me off guard, I hold my head as I'm overrun by pain, my vision reddening,

"I am thou, thou art I, you must be ready to kill in the name of peace and justice, raise your sword against your enemies and be the knight you're meant to be!" The voice yelled

I felt something on my face, my fingers grip it and I rip it off, causing blue fire to erupt around me and fierce winds to blow the shadows back, though blood now dripped from my face, I didn't seem to feel the pain anymore, and when the fire is gone, I couldn't help but smile,

(willpower from persona 5)

"I was afraid to admit what I was, but suddenly, it's clear, I always wanted peace, but I was going at it the wrong way, but... This new way will surely bring change, Schneizel, now you will regret all of the pain you caused, and with my persona, I will gladly take part in bringing you down!" I stated

"Guards! Kill him and all of his little friends!" Shadow Schneizel shouted

Shadows started attacking fiercer down on the others as more emerged from behind Shadow Schneizel,

"Slice them down, King Arthur!" I shouted

King Arthur, my persona, raises his sword and swings it at several shadows, causing them to disappear,

(no need for music)

Me and King Arthur fight the shadows, but while I was focused on that, Schneizel got away, we eventually had beaten the remaining shadows and I returned to the others, putting on my mask,

"Wow! You're so lucky Su- oh wait, almost forgot, I can't call you by your real name in here now" Rolo laughed

"Huh? Why?" I asked

"When you awaken your persona, whenever you're in the metaverse you're supposed to be called by a codename, we should probably figure out one for you" Rolo said

"Knight," Lelouch and Akira said in sync

"Eh... No offense, but that sounds a little plain, I haven't heard everyone's codename but I mean, in comparison to the ones I have heard, that's a little plain" I said

I look myself over,

"How about Black Knight?" I asked

Lelouch seemed the most shocked at my idea, but then he smiled and nodded, as did everyone else,

"Okay, Black Knight, welcome to the team!" Morgana said

"Thanks!" I replied

* * *

Black Knight, the new phantom thief, exciting, is it now? He dresses in an outfit similar to that of a knight in medieval times, and his mask is similar to the one Makoto wears, but his armor isn't exactly the same, nor is his mask, his persona is, oddly enough, quite the opposite, a white mask over the face of a large, bulky figure in an outfit that looks like that of royality, even down to his long red cloak, Black Knight and King Arthur both wield broadswords, and Black Knight has a simple pistol as his gun, his all-out-attack screen is purple and his line is "You Were Chosen To Fall!" See you next time!! Rose Black OUT!!!


End file.
